2011-01-01 - Spiritual Guidance
A few days ago Ascian Luddite transmits, "Okay. I have a question. I've been going through some of the files and I keep finding a mention of... La Gias." Ascian Luddite transmits, "What's that place... like?" Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "You may as well ask what /Earth/ is like. It's a land of magic." Ascian Luddite transmits, "You must understand. Even the concept of magic, as much as I... think I've experienced and seen it before... I can't wrap my head around it." Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "I believe there is a portal to La Gias somewhere in Japan. Go find it and try not to get eaten by dragons. Then you'll have first-hand experience and you won't ask stupid questions." Ascian Luddite transmits, "Dragons?" Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "Large lizards with wings." Ascian Luddite transmits, "I know what they are but... dragons? Really?" Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "You will accept that I pilot a machine made of corpses, but you have trouble witth dragons?" Ascian Luddite laughs. "You are right. That would be rediculous." Ascian Luddite transmits, "Ignore that. No matter. Tell me about... what the technology is around there?" Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "Variable. Swords are common, bows..." Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "Don't feel safe because you have guns, however. Some areas of La Gias have them. Others do not need them; we tend to be much better at personal combat than you." Ascian Luddite transmits, "I'm not intending on starting a fight there. How about their... units. I mean, you pilot something made out of corpses. What else... gets used around there? Walking and talking robots?" Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "Wood, clockwork, animated metal..." Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "Constructs made entirely of magic..." Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "Oh, and stone." Ascian Luddite transmits, "Units made out of... stone?" Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "Yes, generally animated by magic." Ascian Luddite transmits, "Now, what is this I hear about... Elementals?" Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "Ah, the Langran and their neighbors. They bind elemental spirits into robots." Ascian Luddite transmits, "Robots with a spirit?" Ascian Luddite transmits, "How interesting." Ascian Luddite transmits, "If I wanted to find out more about this... who in that kingdom makes them?" Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "I don't know their names. The royalty commands them made, I believe." Ascian Luddite transmits, "The Royalty does huh? So do only the royals pilot them?" Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "No, the royals are just in charge." Ascian Luddite sounds curious, "Do we have anyone on... our side of things... who pilots one of those?" Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "I have never bothered to check." Ascian Luddite transmits, "In fact, do we know anyone who pilots one of those things?" Jyl Tandaavi transmits, "As I said, I have never bothered to check." Ascian Luddite transmits, "Then I... will check." When Ascian Luddite, a Divine Crusader of the lower ranks, had found out about the fact that there was this 'magical kingdom' in La Gias that trapped Elemental /Spirits/ into their robots... his interest had immediately been peaked. For quite a while now, had the young and rather tall Ender been seeking for... something similar. For a connection. For someone who he could talk to freely about having a unit that felt like it was alive. And this search, this... incredible curiousity and need to connect... has now taken him to the magical kingdom of Langran. Dressed in a fairly keen looking garb, almost ivory white pants with exceptionally little dirt or wear on them. Black cloth shoes underneath that. His torso is covered in a gray button-up shirt, with satin-black lining along its edges. A set of black cloth gloves cover his hands. There are some ornate markings along his chest, but nothing too extremely fancy. In fact, the only thing that'd make this man stand out was the fact that that he looked so... clean. But he wasn't 'fancy'. This man wasn't clean. Not on the inside. Inside, this man was dark, somewhat warped. A personality filled with propaganda - an indoctrination that everyone but BAHRAM was somehow an evil force there to overthrow them. But this darkness - the training he'd gone through - allowed for things. Sabotage. Lieing. Military knowledge. And, the one that applied now... looking for information. He'd found the family of a low ranking advisor - as well as the advisor himself, after entering the kingdom. This had taken him a while, of course, but now he had what he wanted. ---- Now It was now afternoon. The magical source of light was high, and Ascian and the advisor had made their way through one of the checkposts. The advisor, believing that Ascian's unit, Amenthes, would indeed kill his family if he misbehaved -- having been told he had a direct psychic connection to the unit -- allowed for him to pass on through easily. After all, if an advisor for the royalty vouches for someone, guards do not tend to question it. The advisor was looking a bit nervous of course. But with the assurance that Ascian wasn't going to do anything stupid or something that would put anyone else at risk, he wasn't as obviously giving away these signs as one might expect. And now, that authority had taken him into the palace. He'd evaded the main parts of the palace, such as the throne room, or potential barracks. Instead, the advisor was taking him to a specific place. After all, he'd asked the man about where to find a person who could tell him about the 'robots with spirits in the' - which he'd been explained were called Elemental Machines. And this had taken him to the subject of a woman they'd come to adhere as a 'hero' recently, in this kingdom of Langran. Aria Winchester. And it was her room that he now found himself in front of. The dark-blue haired young man turns towards the advisor and whispers at him; "Introduce me. And don't do anything stupid." The advisor knew his name and nodded. "Very well." The male advisor claimed and opened the door before him, going in first. "Miss Winchester. There is someone here who would like to meet you." Security is higher than normal at the palace, since Katharon bringing the Argama here for a diplomatic mission caused the Divine Crusaders to attack. The DC are gone... though Katharon's representative ship has not left the area, even if many of those living here wish they would leave. Nonetheless, Ascian's ploy works; he's able to get inside and is shown to one of the guest rooms on an upper floor. The room is very large and comfortable, a mix of magical devices and surprisingly advanced technology giving it soft lighting and keeping the temperature warm. A few chairs and desks provide furniture, and one side wall has a balcony leading outside; it offers a fine view of grass and trees surrounding the palace. But these aren't the reasons Ascian is here. With the door open and the advisor having gone inside, Ascian can easily see Alia. She is lying down on a large, soft bed and has most of her body under blankets. She has done a lot to protect Langran recently, and like several other elite pilots she was forced to serve the Balmarians during the recent invasion. Clearly ill, she nonetheless sits up and looks to the advisor. "A visitor? Of course... please send them in." She looks over to the table by her bed, though there is nothing too unusual about it. A crystal is lying on top of it, along with a small metal bell, but neither of these are being used. She quickly loses interest in them regardless, facing the advisor again and waiting quietly. She can pick up on his worry... but Alia's newly awakened psychic abilities only let her pick up on emotions; not thoughts, and she can't understand why he feels this way. She may not get a chance to find out, since Ascian has been given permission to enter. The two guards by the door look at Ascian with some curiosity, but they say nothing to him and aren't getting in his way. He'd seen it. Outside of the walls. The amazing scanner on board of the Amenthes had picked up the Argama. So he'd layed low. But it'd seemed that none of the people in Langran were really too happy about the presence of these people that had caused so much aggression a while ago. At all times, he'd been watchful for anyone he'd recognize. But during all of his time in La Gias, which was not much, he had not seen any of 'them' - The Argama's crew. But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was what was before him. Alia, the redhead that way laying in bed before him - obviously ill - had his attention. From the front of the door he is watching her with curious eyes. There is even a slight bit of worry within him, not because he was afraid that he would be found out - but more because of the knee-jerk reaction to seeing someone ill. As much as he was indeed a Divine Crusader, and a madman at times, Ascian Luddite had a good heart at times. And as of late, his mood and manners had been... kind - thanks to Amenthes' reaction a good while back on Calisto. "M'lady." Ascian bows his upper body whilst holding one hand to his chest, still standing in the door sill. "Appologize my intrusion at a time during which you surely wish for nothing but rest - after your great deeds over the last few days, and the horrible ordeal you found yourself in under the Balmarian control of your mind." His head was down somewhat, and his gaze was even upon the floor to show that he was 'beneath' her. That he truly did think of her as a Hero. This wasn't even the asskissing kind of tone one would use, but more of the kind found in someone who truly felt what they were saying. Ascian then takes a step forwards, coming out of his bow, and nods at the advisor. "This man's name is Ascian Luddite. A personal friend of my own. I know that it is wrong to use my priviledges within this castle to get someone like him inside. But I owed him big. I hope you can forgive me." The advisor did 'owe him'. For not killing his family yet, that was. But there was no such 'hint' in his voice. Instead, when he notices that he is getting nodded at, he wanders towards the door, passing by the blue haired Divine Crusader. Their gazes meet for a moment. Though she cannot see it, the advisors gaze tells Ascian not to do something bad. Ascian's eyes however, which are visible to her, show something that seemed to claim 'don't worry about it'. The Divine Crusader then takes a few more steps forwards, stopping near the table, and makes a little bow with his head once more. "I wished to meet with such a hero." Ascian proclaims then, finally. Alia is polite and understanding at first. "That's quite alright. Truth be told, I wanted someone to talk with. And..." She goes silent as Ascian mentions the recent Balmar invasion; it brings a lot of awful memories to mind. She regains composure when introductions are made, showing a soft smile... even as she wonders why her mind picks up so much tension and worry between the advisor and Ascian. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I could punish you even if I wanted to, and if he was so insistent on meeting me..." Alia sits up a little more, to make eye contact with Ascian. "Mr. Luddite? I'm Alia Winchester... it's a pleasure to meet you. Please, take a seat. I'll be glad to speak with you, and I have nothing but time right now." Conveniently, there are a few wooden chairs, all with elaborate carving to them, near the bed. "I will take my leave then. Do call for me if you need me, miss Winchester." The advisor claims, appologetically bowing before he does indeed leave, exitting the door and closing the doro behind him. There, he nods at both of the guards and leaves towards his own private 'office' room in the castle - wondering if he shouldn't be doing anything right about now. But no. He was too afraid what may happen to his family. The amount of 'tension' she might feel in the room goes nearly entirely away though - since the advisor is now gone. What replaces it is almost... gleelike. Ascian does indeed have that kind of 'feel' to him one would expect from someone who is honored to meet someone with such fervent admiration. "You wished to have someone to talk to~" He asks curiously, adding to that question a "~ M'lady?", after a small pause. As he is offered that seat, he does indeed wander over to pick one of them up and lifts it up - not drag - and sets it down at the table which holds the crystal ball and the small metal bell. There, he sits down, leaning one arm on the table and facing her - not seeming to be that curious about the crystal ball and the bell, though he /had/ quickly glanced at them. "I am more than willing to listen." Ascian offers. "That is, if you do not mind a mere lowly stranger to hear you out." Though his tone seemed to suggest that he had his own questions, curiously burning at the tip of his tongue - wanting to be released from their captivity of silence. The crystal has nothing special about it at this time, aside from a slight green glow around it. It doesn't show other places, people far away, or anything like that. The bell is perfectly ordinary; likely just there so Alia signal a guard if she needs something. As for Alia, she blinks... surprised by Ascian's words. "Please, that's quite enough. You don't need to insult yourself in order to see me... I'm not like that, nobody here is. I'd be glad to speak with you, though I don't know what I would talk about." Her eyes stay on Ascian, her demeanor remaining soft and polite while her head turns to follow his movement. "Yet you came all this way to see me, so I'm sure you have something you wanted to discuss? I'm listening." "I come from far - far away." That was not a lie. "In a land of oppression." Also not a lie, and he continues this expose. "I am part of a rebellion, and I have over the years been capable of fighting within a machine that has developed a literal mind of its own. A spirit, if you may. Ever since, I've been looking far and wide for people who are... in a situation similar to mine. Kinsmen, if you so will." He explains his true motive for coming here. It wasn't anything devious - though he had gone through dastardly ways to come here and speak to Alia - the reason was simple curiousity and loneliness. "And only recently, I learned from my friend that this kingdom is known for the units called Elemental Machines. Human-manned robots with spirits kept within them. That is what has lead me to you." He bows his head a bit as he finishes his sentence. As much as she'd told him not to insult himself in order to see her, he kept up this act of the honored and lowly man. "So I wished to ask you - is this true? Have you truly ever been in a machine that had a... mind of its own?" Alia makes a wide-eyed gasp as Ascian explains who he is... all of his half-truths add up to one likely lie; he probably isn't friends with anyone here in Langran, and especially not any advisors. Her first thought is to call for the guards, but she decides against it. If he was planning to attack her, he probably would have tried it already. She listens quietly as Ascian continues to speak, though her warm demeanor from moments ago is now replaced by caution. "We aren't the only nation that uses Elemental Machines," Alia explains. Her voice is now a mix of suspicion and a very calm anger, staring at Ascian. "But we don't /keep/ spirits in there. Any spirit that enters a machine does it willingly... it's a blessing, not something we do by force. Mr. Luddite..." She uses his name in a harsh tone, accusational rather than polite, "Why are you here, and why are you asking about this?" A man like Ascian can tell when something is amiss, or when a person's mood changes due to something they've said. But, somehow still hoping that he isn't entirely out in the opening, he more lazily leans on the table - pretending he is at ease - that he is no threat to her. "My appologies. I did not wish to allude to any such thing." He shakes his head slightly. But when she does eventually ask him why he was here, he looks - and feels - a bit offended. "M'lady. I am here for the reasons I have already given you. I truly seek for someone with an experience similar to my own." He pauses for a moment, his expression momentarily turning to one of sorrow. "It's a bit... lonely." He admits. "Feeling like one is the only one. Believing that there nobody who understands." The young man's feelings are entirely genuine. Though he had given mere half-truths during his exposition, he isn't lieing to her now. "I'm sorry." He suddenly shakes his head. "I didn't mean to bother you with my emotions like that. My appologies yet again." He remains kind and appologetic. Was he so much into his role that he was basically living it? Because it was barely possible to find any cracks between his emotions and his physical behavior. Even the movements of his eyes, letting his gaze wander when he speaks to her directly, and turning it down to the floor when he feels like he is being foolish, seems truly genuine. "I grasp at straws now. And I wish merely to learn. To understand - and to find someone with experience in these matters." Alia continues to stare at Ascian, very cautious of him now. But that also means he has her full attention, and she is listening to every word he says. "There are hundreds of others who pilot machines that have their own minds... or are at least alive in some way. There may not be that many of us, but we're not unheard of either. Yet you came all this way, and used these sort of methods..." Not that Alia knows what exactly Ascian did to gain entrance here, but she can guess that it was something far less than honest, "...To see me." Her anger starts to fade, but she's still very careful and suspicious of the man sitting beside her. "So what exactly did you want to learn? You speak as if you're also a pilot, and your own machine is alive in some way. What about it?" "I came to you, for you are highly spoken of within this kingdom." When she had mentioned the 'methods' she'd used, Ascian had shown a microexpression of annoyance. Annoyance that he'd been found out. But this disappears. She hadn't called for the guards, and her general expression had changed as she'd kept talking. "I appologize for the upheaval, and the trouble I bring to the advisor by forcing my will upon him through the methods I was forced to use. But I am afraid that such was the only manner for someone such as me to meet with you." He still doesn't give away who he is, or who he is /with/, but Alia was smart and attentive. Surely, she could figure it out. "But I wished to meet you. I believe that, someone who uses an elemental machine could potentially give me guidance." She had already asked him why. What he'd want to learn. So he continues on. "You are right. As I told you, my machine indeed is... alive in a way. But although you claim there are hundreds of others who pilot machines that have their own minds. I have met very few. So they must hide well." Unlike her, obviously. "No matter. My machine is alive. As you say. Or at least, so I wish to believe sometimes. I simply am... uncertain about things. It would appear she, my machine, would wish things from me. Sometimes angry, sometimes kind. Her personality seems so radically different at times. And I wish to be a better caretaker to her. But in a way, due to her being a living being... I am afraid. I am afraid that when I enter battle - she will be hurt." He pauses for a moment, not entirely sure he is making clear what he is exactly asking of Alia. "What I mean to say is - if you pilot a machine that is alive. How do you see it? Do you feel sadness if it is harmed? If it were lost, would you grieve for it like a living man?" Alia's reputation within Langran has historically been one of being vaguely tolerated by most people; her peers were quite accepting, but the citizens have historically been distrusting of outsiders. It took exceptional efforts for her to win actual approval from the public, and it is only with her actions in the last few months that she has truly become a celebrated person here... showing beyond a doubt that you're willing to die to protect the citizens of the kingdom tends to have that effect. Her history might be part of why Alia isn't calling for the guards... and is instead listening. Ascian asks several questions that hold her attention, each one being seriously considered in her mind... and by the time he is done speaking, Alia answers him immediately. "Yes. Absolutely. Zefholm may not say much... I don't think Elementals can talk like we can, but it's alive. It's a close friend, and a partner that lets me protect the people I love. I feel awful when it gets dama--" She cuts herself off; Alia was perhaps about to say 'damaged' as if talking about any regular machine, but instead opts to say, "-- hurt, but we share the risks together. If Zefholm falls, I'll probably be next. We fight together, and we both want to go home alive... together." Then Alia gives an answer to Ascian's final question. "And if it were destroyed, yet I somehow lived? Yes. I don't think I could keep my composure if that happened... I'm absolutely certain I'd be in tears. I can't say the same about any Mobile Suit, Personal Trooper, BattleMech, or any other machine that isn't alive and hasn't done so much to help me..." Ascian's mask seems to crack for a moment. Happiness clearly shows - but beneath the surface, it is so great he might even cry. In fact, there is also sadness. Sadness because of the emotions Alia expressed - the concept of sorrow for a fallen unit which has been much like a friend. He had imagined many times what it would be like if he lost Amenthes, which... or who... he has been growing more and more attached to over time. The Divine Crusader had even given a knowing nod when she had corrected to 'hurt' rather than damaged, a term he'd only rarely dared to use within his own organization. "I am glad." However, is the only thing he dares to say. He raised a hand up, to pay up to his heart... but halfway there thought better of it. That'd look stupid, especially in front of a woman. A man like himself can't be getting all emotional over this. Unlike his sister, even though he might want to just hug this young woman, he refrained. "I am glad that there are truly indeed people who feel the same. But even much more so that such a great person is before me." He smiles. With her spychic ability, she could probably read the strong emotions that lay beneath the surface. "I honestly wouldn't know what to do with myself if Amenthes would die." Not 'be destroyed', but literally 'die'. "I admit, sometimes I forget about her feelings and get us both into trouble, but she tends to set me straight." Although at other times she'd turned him into a maniacal killer bent for destruction. But he doesn't think that'd paint a very nice picture to Alia. So he leaves that part out. No need to prove the 'BAHRAM soldiers are loonies' stereotype. "Although unlike your Elemental, she can talk at times. But... please, tell me more about Zefholm. In what way... is it alive? Is there a psychic connection? Do you share its emotions?" Ascian is curious. The conflict in Ascian's mind and heart is the sort of thing Alia might have missed just months ago. As it is... she picks up the emotions, but not the exact reasons as to why he's feeling this way. Life experience is what helps her guess at 'why', and by now she has calmed down significantly. Still careful with her words, still worried that Ascian will do something since he has taken a huge risk to get in here, but she is much more calm now. His latest questions even bring a slight smile to Alia's face... a face that is about all that can be seen of her, as the rest of her remains under the blankets. "Yes, we share emotions... and goals. Zefholm won't work for a pilot it doesn't agree with. But we both want the same thing, to protect the people of Langran. I can feel what it feels, and you asked about emotions." She offers a single, sharp nod to Ascian, "My emotions are its power. Love, anger, pride, desperation, hope... all of these and more are what I use to guide it. I don't mean that figuratively, Mr. Luddite." Alia is using his name again, though her tone has settled into being more polite this time. "I am absolutely serious. I feel what it feels, and Zefholm literally lets me fight with my heart." Magic. That is the only explaination Ascian could come up with for what the woman had just explained. Although he'd heard of things like 'Biosensors' and even the Metatron reactions. The way Alia spoke of her unit, and the way she'd said that it did so literally - he believed it had to go beyond such things. He didn't understand magic. Miracles formed by some kind of... entity or presence, or merely a science he could not understand. However, he nods. And when she shows that slight smile to him, he cannot help but show a warmer expression on his face. His real feelings coming through more easily as she seems to warm up to him a bit. "I am glad that Zefholm wants such a noble thing." He claims with somewhat of a relief. That was, after all, why he pilotted Amenthes too. To protect. Most of the time, anyhow. "Me and Amenthes too have been working hard on protecting. Though..." He pauses. Should he really tell her that he too fought the Balmarians? He isn't sure, and that too shows for a moment, as his finger nervously twitches. To be honest or not to be honest? "Though now that the Balmarians are gone, I am afraid I am not entirely certain what I should be protecting. Things are much more... complicated than I believed things to be." After stating this however, he wishes for nothing more but to steer away from that subject. So, somewhat hastened, he corrects his posture and scoots the chair just a /tiny/ bit closer to her. Which doesn't make for much of a difference in distance, with how far the table is from the bed. Was he testing her reaction to him getting closer? Perhaps. "Does he ever... help you see the right path? Zefholm, that is?" Alia remains where she is even as Ascian inches closer, still facing him. "I wouldn't know exactly who or what you should be protecting... I know almost nothing about you. I know why I fight, but I can't tell you what your answer to that same question is." There is a short pause as Alia thinks about 'the right path.' "...Not directly. But I know what's expected of me, and if I become a monster then Zefholm will stop accepting me as its pilot. In that way, I at least know which way I shouldn't go. So long as I fight only in defense of innocent people, to protect the home I love... so long as I'm not interested in conquest or meddling in affairs that are none of my business, Zefholm will accept me." She laughs slightly and adds, "That makes it easier to stay on a good path." Ascian smiles. "Yes. That does make it easier." Amenthes was not such a guide. She let him learn, and only in severe cases did she ever correct. In a ways, Duat - the on board Artificial Intelligence - was a better guide for him. "But you are right. You indeed know little about me. So why would you know." He ponders this for a moment, and ends up shrugging. No need to bother this person with such things. He was happy enough that he had found someone at least remotely similar to him. Other than Napth Pleminger of course - who tended to be a bit on the mysterious side about such things. Or rather, he talked openly about things that were all knowledge he already possessed. And for him, he could never know enough. "I also was wondering - though this is a topic I believe would simply draw your ire for mentioning... what was it like. Being amongst the Balmarians? I presume you no longer piloted the Zefholm during that time - for surely, he would not allow for what they did." He pauses for a moment, creasing his eyebrows. "Would he?" Clearly, he didn't think so. Alia goes silent for several seconds; Ascian has asked some very deep, personal questions that bring her mind back to events she would rather not go through again, even if it's just in memories. It's not irritation that comes over Alia, despite Ascian's fears it would; sadness is what takes hold. Nonetheless, Alia answers the last of them first since it's the easiest. "Zefholm was almost destroyed when they invaded here. When it was shot down, I ejected and tried to get back to the hangars to get something... /anything/ else to keep fighting in... some way to get them to leave. They caught me before I could get there. But had they somehow taken Zefholm with me? You're right. It would have just sat there, doing nothing. At most it might have accepted auto-pilot instructions to wherever they wanted to attack... and then just hovered in place. Ruining humanity's entire culture has nothing to do with protecting our home, and..." Alia considers saying more on that, but cuts herself off, unwilling to reveal more on this matter. She instead moves on to talking about her time with the Balmarians, visibly hesitant to do so. "I didn't pilot anything. Like everyone else who went through that... my mind was beaten into submission and had another identity placed over it. I... I might as well have been dead. My body was controlled by that new identity, and it piloted a machine the Balmarians made for that purpose. A machine that wasn't alive, if you're wondering about that." "I'm sorry, I should not have brought that up." As much as her sadness may flow into her voice, it is the little expressions on her face he recognizes first. That's the kind of training he'd received, after all. To read people. Sure, he was no psychic, or even a NewType. No, he was a 'dirty OldType' - a normal human. So he had to resort to using the tools that were available to him. It was that quick and immediate recognition however that had his heart jump for a moment, indeed feeling sorry for having brought it up. Though curious, when she does proceed to talk about it. "I am glad that at least they did not find a way to force your Elemental Machine to work for them." After all, if a human can be mindcontrolled. Why not a machine? The Balmarians had, after all, possessed great scientific knowledge. Though another topic of science momentarily surfaces in his mind as the girl mentions her mind being beaten into submission. The image of Haman Karn comes up again, with the Cyber NewType on a leash, drooling. Why did that keep bothering him? He thought he'd put that out of his mind. To try and distract himself, Ascian instead concentrates on the current shape of Alia. Exhausted. Feverish. Sick. He felt like he wanted to make her feel better. Give her emotions a happy jolt. Take away some of that sorrow. But then, he'd felt that way many times about his sister as well. He'd been a support for her too. But this girl? He didn't even know her. Heck, from what he'd read earlier off of her facial expressions, he should count himself lucky he was not in jail right about now. "I admit, I wasn't really wondering if the Balmarians had living machines. I severely doubted it to begin with." Ascian then finally comments. Then he falls silent again - looking upon the sickly young woman. What to do, what to say? "You know, you don't look half bad for someone who's gone through all of that - and more." He decides to comment on her looks to try and make her feel better. A slight compliment. Sadly, it is all his mind could come up with at this time. And he realizes that this is a stupid thing to say - and mentally immediately regrets saying this - feeling like an idiot. "It's what you wanted to know about," Alia responds in a soft, patient voice. "And you came all this way to ask. Perhaps you shouldn't have asked, but if you didn't... you would have just wasted your entire journey. You truly wanted to know, so it's only fair that I answer. I'm not upset at you for asking." Her head leans back, eyes facing the stone ceiling for a few seconds... then Ascian praises her. It's strange praise, and she's visibly surprised by it, eyes wide. But Alia calms down quickly, with another short laugh following. "Thank you. Hopefully I'll look even better once I've finished recovering. Though... I still don't quite understand where you're going with these questions. I don't understand who you are, what you pilot... or even why you fight and who you fight for. You risked a lot getting in here by deception, so you must have an excellent reason for it..." "I am afraid that those who I align myself with have taken it to themselves to, in turn, align with what many concider to be a... seedy bunch." Ascian replies. "One whom your kingdom has no love for." He has decided to just come out and make it fairly clear who he is - realizing that Alia could probably put two and two together. "As for who I am? Well, I am as the poor advisor stated. Ascian Luddite. I'm from... outside. As my lack of proper knowledge of this place probably has proven to you." He didn't quite know how better to explain 'Mars' to someone from La Gias after all - though he didn't really intend to state his exact origins either. "As for my questions. I'm not entirely sure where I wish to go with them. They are merely... many sources of curiousity. I guess I am a strange on in that aspect. I will go through much to get simple things. Or rather, what to others would seem simple and meaningless. But, I truly am..." He can't find the right words. What was he? "~ Elated, to find others that too ride a machine that is just as much alive as any other human." Elated would work, for his purposes. There's this fuzzy feeling in his chest that indicates just how happy he is. But he would be on his behavior. He would not adheed to these stupid things his mind came up with he could do to celebrate this joyous situation. "Oh, reminds me. You also know why I fight. To free my people from the hold of oppressors." He's still not naming factions though. "But. I guess, in the end. To you, my reason can't be excellent. In fact, it is nothing short of foolish. But... I had to know. I want to... connect." After all, since his sister's disappearance. He was lonely. Alia feels a chill run through her as Ascian admits who he's with. He didn't say it exactly, but she can summarize it well enough, "'Seedy'... from the surface world, and on poor terms with us. I can think of only three organizations that strongly match that description... and only two of them that you could be affiliated with." Realizing the man mere inches away from her is almost certainly with either Katharon, or more likely the Divine Crusaders, she feels very vulnerable, foolish for having spoken at such length to him, and once again considers calling the guards. Yet after a moment to think on it, she instead decides to speak very sternly to him. Despite Ascian's joy, she is cold and distant; calmly angry once again. "Mr. Luddite," Alia begins; once more his name is something she uses with a harsh edge. "The Holy Kingdom of Langran is neutral in the affairs of the surface world, and we only wish to be left in peace. I won't meddle in the matters between you and your enemies, your oppressors... whomever they are. But I don't appreciate you taking advantage of me and spying on us." A hand slips out from the blankets covering her, pointing to the door. "Regardless of which group you're with, both of them have brought violence to us just days ago. Leave quietly and peacefully, and I'll see to it you're allowed to go." When Alia's tone turns cold again... Ascian's expression once again turns to one of hurt. "I do not seek for you to meddle in my affairs, or that of my enemies. I am not here because of 'them' - nor am I 'spying' on you - but rather, I am here of my own volition." He lets out a sigh. This whole situation had suddenly turned sour. But he understood very well why. The young woman had explain after all. The Divine Crusaders had indeed 'brought violence' to the Kingdom of Langran. And everywhere he turned, the bad reputation of the DC followed him around like a bad smell. Alia had not been the first to turn this cold and distance simply because he was part of them. And there probably was good reason for this. "But..." The man slowly stands up. He looks a bit sad, in a ways. "Very well. If I must leave - I shall do so. I understand that I've overstayed my welcome. I appologize that I had to go through such devious ways to come to you. But..." Ascian doesn't finish that sentence. She should realize that, had he said immediately that he was with the DC - that she'd never even have talked to him in that way. He takes that step back, grabs the chair, and proceeds to place it back where it belonged first. Perhaps holding on to the hope that she might let him stay. "I'm not sure I believe that," Alia snaps despite Ascian's claims of innocence and being here for his own sake... strangely uninterested in his pleas despite all the impressions on her mind that he probably is telling the truth, or at least more truth than lies. "But even if it is true, using deception to get what you want in life isn't the sort of thing that should be rewarded. I'm letting you leave because I want to believe lying is the worst thing you've done toward us... that you haven't hurt anyone here, and you haven't learned anything classified." It's a very cold mercy from Alia, as she points at the door again. "Get out. I truly hope you find your right path in life, and that your path is to let us live in peace. But until then... we're done speaking." Ascian nods his head, shrugging his shoulders a bit like a young lad who's been caught with a hand in the cookie jar - and keeps that slightly hunched look to show that he does feel bad for what he has done. "I realize that. But deception at times is the only method to which I have access - as is proven by your current behavior. Had I been merely unaffiliated. How would you have behaved?" He asks her. But he doesn't expect a reply. He's put the chair in his place and turns his back on her as he heads out. He stops at the door and looks about for a moment. "I'm truly sorry. I do hope we may meet again in a more... favorable situation. I will likely be remaining in La Gias for a little while longer. No need to worry - I will do nothing to disrupt its peace or threaten your people. Though... I guess you cannot truly trust those words, can you?" He shakes his head. "Never mind. Goodbye, Alia Winchester." And with that he opens the door and walks out, meeting a twosome of very confused guards. Alia gives him an answer regardless. "I know people who have machines that are alive, yet don't fight in anyone's army... or at least fight for a force that minds its own business. I get along well with many of them. All I want in life is peace, and anyone who will abide that for both myself and the people I love can be a friend of mine... or at worst will be left alone just as they leave us be." After that, she waits for any final remarks Ascian may have and for him to leave. She stays silent for several seconds, then finally calls one of the guards... asking them to follow him and make sure he doesn't cause problems, but to let him leave if Ascian stays out of trouble. Then she falls limp, resting on her bed once more. She knows she'll have to speak with the Prince about this very soon. He won't be angry with her, there will be no punishments for anyone involved once the truth of how Ascian got in here is realized, but none of that makes it any easier to accept that she contributed to a breach of security... that had the man who infiltrated this palace been here with more sinister motives, something terrible could have happened. It's certainly something for her to think about. Category:Logs